khanacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Early math Math Mission
The Math Mission Early Math is a set of skills on Khan Academy. This mission introduces and applies natural numbers as counting numbers, practices basic operations on natural numbers and introduces some early geometry concepts such as measurement and common geometric shapes. Mission Foundations Counting # Count to 100 # Count from any number # One more, one less # Numbers to 120 # Counting objects # Counting in scenes # How many objects 1 # How many objects 2 # Counting out 1-20 objects # Compare groups through 10 # Comparing numbers through 10 Place value and patterns # Teen numbers 1 # Understanding 2-digit numbers # Teen numbers 2 # Teen numbers 3 # Groups of tens # Comparing two-digit numbers 1 # Subtract tens # Hundreds, tens, and ones # Writing numbers to 1000 # Comparing whole numbers # Comparing numbers within 1000 # Skip-counting by 5s # Skip-counting by 10s # Skip-counting by 100s # Meaning of equal sign 1 # Repeated addition Addition and subtraction # Addition within 5 # Subtraction within 5 # Put together # Take apart # Making five # Making totals in different ways within 10 # Making ten # Making ten 2 # Addition word problems within 10 # Relate addition and subtraction # Addition and subtraction within 10 # Subtraction word problems within 10 # Addition within 20 # Subtraction within 20 # Addition and subtraction word problems within 20: Level 1 # Addition and subtraction word problems within 20: Level 2 # Addition and subtraction word problems within 20: Level 3 # Addition and subtraction word problems within 20: Level 4 # Adding three numbers # Meaning of equal sign 1 # Add within 100: Level 1 # Add within 100: Level 2 # Addition using groups of 10: Level 1 # Addition using groups of 10: Level 2 # Addition and subtraction word problems within 100: Level 1 # Addition and subtraction word problems within 100: Level 2 # Addition and subtraction word problems within 100: Level 3 # Addition and subtraction word problems within 100: Level 4 # Addition within 100 # Subtraction within 100 # Adding and subtracting on the number line word problems # Add within 1000: Level 1 # Subtract within 1000: Level 1 # Add within 1000: Level 2 # Subtract within 1000: Level 2 Measurement and data # Comparing size # Order by length # Measuring lengths 1 # Measuring lengths 2 # Measuring lengths with different units # Comparing lengths # Length word problems # Sort by count or category # Solving problems with picture graphs 1 # Solving problems with line plots 1 # Solving problems with bar graphs 1 # Solving problems with bar graphs 2 # Making line plots, bar graphs, and picture graphs # Telling time with a labeled clock # Telling time without labels # Counting money (U.S.) Geometry # Naming shapes # Naming shapes 2 # Comparing shapes # Attributes of shapes # Recognizing shapes # Halves and fourths # Filling rectangles with same-sized squares # Equal parts of circles and rectangles You can view other Math Missions here. Category:Math Missions